A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf clubs. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved golf putter having a laminated face insert in which only a single lamination thereof is exposed.
B. Description of Background Art
In recognition of problems encountered with controlling the direction and speed of golf balls putted toward the hole on a golf course green, the present inventor disclosed a novel golf putter design for improving putting skills in U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,332, Golf Putter Head With A Cushioning Face, issued Oct. 17, 1995. That patent disclosed golf putters in which the heads of the putters were provided with a face insert comprising a polymer pad having a rebound factor directly related to the distance to an intended target, i.e., the hole. For short putts and/or fast greens, a low rebound factor of say 12.5% was disclosed as being desirable for putts of about 10 feet, 25% for 15-20 foot putts, 33.5% for putts of about 30 feet, and 50% for putts of 40 feet or greater. According to the invention, the precise value of selected rebound factor would of course be a matter of personal choice, as long as putters having higher rebound factors are selected for longer putts and/or slow greens.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,674,132, issued Oct. 7, 1997, the present inventor disclosed further improvements in golf clubs, in which the rebound factor and hardness of woods and irons as well as putters could be independently varied over a wider range to achieve selected ball propulsion distances and feel.
In co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/944,080, filed Oct. 4, 1997, the present inventor disclosed a Golf Putter Head With Interchangeable Rebound Control Insert. In that patent application, putters were disclosed in which the heads were provided with interchangeable rebound control inserts, each consisting of a front rebound control pad made of a resilient material, and a rear fastener plate. A recess having a uniform height and extending inward from the front face of the putter receives the insert. The insert is secured to the body of the head by screws which are inserted through holes which extend through the body and the bottom wall of the recess, the screws threadably engaging blind threaded holes in the rear surface of the insert.
The present invention was conceived of to provide an improved golf putter provided with a laminated face insert in which only an outer, ball-contacting lamination thereof is exposed, thereby allowing an inner portion of the insert to have a thickness, shape, and material properties which may all differ from those of the outer lamination.